Esencia de carmín
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Corrió las cortinas para no escuchar más el repiqueteo de la lluvia y se sacó, con cuidado, la bata blanca.    Detrás de él, recorstado en la cama, esperándolo en silencio, estaba su invitado.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto se basó en Akira Toriyama para hacer Naruto, un producto infinitamente inferior a Dragon Ball. De la misma manera, yo creo productos literarios basada en el trabajo ajeno. La calidad, como seguramente notarán, va decreciendo conforme se baja en los escalones de la evolución imaginativa...

**Aclaraciones: **AU, Yaoi, Necrofilia...

**Notas de secretos: **

Este fic está inspirado en una frase de una de las canciones que encuentro más tristes en esta vida (y uno de mis tangos favoritos, dicho sea de paso): El amor desolado, de Alberto Cortez:

_Puse rosas negras sobre nuestra cama, sobre su memoria puse rosas blancas. _

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Esencia de carmín<p>

Memorias de un secreto~

Se acercó a recorrer la cortina de la habitación, en un intento por mermar el repiqueteo de las gotas en el cristal. Esperaba que con ello, se recuperara la calma casi sepulcral que solía tener y que tanto le gustaba. A la que estaba acostumbrado y, ahora, se rehusaba a perder.

Se quitó la bata que llevaba y la colgó, meticuloso, en el perchero. Lo bueno de su trabajo era que, si actuaba con el suficiente cuidado, no había necesidad de ensuciarse demasiado, así que nunca se veía en la penosa necesidad de exhibir una mancha sobre la pulcra tela blanca. Revisó, ya de lejos, la prenda para asegurarse que siguiera impecable y procedió a desatarse la corbata, en un intento de sentirse más cómodo.

De vez en cuando volteaba, con las ansias reconcomiéndole, hacia el espejo de la habitación, que daba una vista panorámica a todo el cuarto. Miró de reojo la cama, perfectamente tendida, y sintió cómo sus palpitaciones se aceleraban. Desvió su atención de ese sitio y procuró concentrarse en dejar desabrochados los primeros botones de su camisa, mientras intentaba serenarse de nueva cuenta. No había necesidad de apresurarse, por el contrario, arruinaría todo si en un arranque intempestivo, actuaba. Además, él ya no tenía la edad para estremecerse ante la idea de ver un cuerpo inerte.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y salió de la habitación, se había olvidado de algo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con un ramo de rosas rojas. Nada le parecía más ranciamente _ad hoc_ para la ocasión. Comenzó a andar hacia donde yacía el otro, acostado e impertérrito ante lo que ocurría.

—Buenas noches—habló, con total formalidad—, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Rebuscó rápidamente la pequeña etiqueta con la insignia de la Morgue, que se encontraba en el dedo pulgar de su acompañante y leyó con dificultad la horrorosa caligrafía de Kabuto, su compañero. El cuerpo permaneció rígido, expectante, casi haciéndole una indecorosa invitación para que desvelara su identidad.

_Sabaku no Gaara._

Sonrió de medio lado, con desgano. Qué nombre tan extraño había tenido ese sujeto, tan exótico como su portador debió haber sido, eso se notaba. Se preguntó unos segundos de dónde sería, pero alejó ese pensamiento rápidamente: ¿Qué importaba ya, si había llegado a su última morada?

—Le traje estas rosas, señor Gaara, combinan con su cabello.

Acarició suavemente los mechones, intentando guardar en su memoria el tacto suave y sedoso. Era un cabello carmín poco habitual, que hacía resaltar la palidez del rostro ojeroso que yacía frente a él. Se acercó un poco para olerle el cabello, todavía olía bien. Tenía el suave aroma de quien se separa de su alma.

Puso las rosas sobre las manos frías y enlazadas del cadáver, sintiendo el frío y marmóreo tacto de todo su cuerpo. Estaba en el punto exacto entre haber pasado ya el rigor mortis, donde parecía relajado y en paz, pero todavía no emanaba los olores característicos de la putrefacción… Debía tener entre tres y cuatro días de fallecido.

El contacto con la piel de Gaara le hacía erizar la piel. Ningún vivo se sentía así, tan…indescriptible. No había palabras para definir lo extático que se sentía en aquel instante.

Se acostó a su lado y acarició con mayor suavidad el cuerpo, impregnándose de su paz y de su espíritu de tranquilidad plena. El pelirrojo que yacía junto a él entendía que la vida tenía su final y lo había acatado cabalmente.

—Debiste ser un muchacho curioso— le habló al oído, perdiendo ya el _usted_, con un tono tan extraño que al mismo tiempo parecía un cumplido que una ofensa—. Nadie sabe la causa de tu muerte, tu familia no ha ido a recogerte… Es obvio que te suicidaste con una sustancia que no deja rastro. Apresuraste tu muerte… Casi como si hubieses querido llegar a mí.

Rió, sombrío. El cuerpo no se movió.

Eso era, quizás, lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke de ese chico: tenía la quietud propia de aquellos que se han marchado, pero a la vez su rostro conservaba la serenidad fatua de alguien que había muerto incluso antes de dejar de respirar. Exhumaba el olor a éxito digno de quien logra su última meta, de quien escapa por sus propios medios del teatro absurdo llamado vida.

Olió de nuevo las rosas y separó los pétalos de una, para ponérselos en la cabeza al ser que yacía junto a él. Ambas esencias eran deliciosas a su modo, además, tenían ese excitante color carmín que desde siempre lo había enloquecido. El color de la sangre, de la vida. De la muerte.

Miró fijamente a Gaara, mientras pasaba su dedo por las mejillas heladas. Era verdaderamente hermoso, un ser que no se ve todos los días, ni en el forense ni por las calles ni en las pesadillas más retorcidas. Poseía una belleza extraña que parecía trascender tiempo y espacio, sin alma y sin sentimientos.

Se acercó lentamente, jadeando de deseo por consumar el ritual que tanto le gustaba practicar cuando llevaba algún invitado a casa. Rodeó con los brazos al hombre sin vida y se aferró a él, como náufrago que se aferra al último tablón del barco, antes de inhalar profundamente y acercarse a los labios secos y pálidos con tintes morados. Quería tomar todo lo que había allí, ya no inhalar su vida, sino regocijarse en la muerte.

Fue un beso casto. El roce de ambos labios sólo fue perceptible por uno de ellos, pero parecía ser respondido por el otro, en silencio, pétreo. Sasuke quería absorber toda la muerte del contrario con un solo movimiento, a cambio de entregarle la vida que él ya no tenía. Deseaba, añoraba, ser él el cadáver que deja a todos los vivos detrás… Quería ser el muerto, La Muerte.

—_Hermano— preguntó el niño de cabellos negros—¿Por qué mamá no despierta?_

—_Porque ya no tiene nada qué hacer en este lugar, Sasuke— contestó Itachi, con la voz quebrándosele._

_El pequeño, al percibir el timbre de voz de su hermano, empezó a sentir una terrible angustia disfrazada de cólera, pero se contuvo, presa de la incertidumbre. _

—_Se ve hermosa así, dormida… ¿no crees?—acarició, con sus manitas, el cabello de la mujer, que yacía en la cama. _

_Itachi sólo alcanzó a asentir, pero no dijo nada durante unos minutos. _

—_Llamaré al médico— murmuró, como queriendo regresar a la realidad— Sasuke, ¿por qué no cortas flores del jardín para mamá? _

_El niño obedeció, pensando en lo bella que se veía su madre. Lo único que le preocupaba era lo fría que estaba. Seguro cogería un resfriado pronto, si no la cuidaba como era debido. Tendría que pedirle a Itachi que preparara té…_

_Regresó minutos más tarde, teniendo en mente el favor que le pediría a su hermano. Corrió hasta el cuarto de su madre, que estaba cerrado. _

—_Sasuke, no puedes pasar ahí. Está el médico._

_Itachi se veía desmejorado, pero conservaba la serenidad. Si el niño no hubiese sido tan pequeño todavía, habría notado que estaba totalmente ido, perdido en un mundo de tinieblas donde no se discernía dónde acababa el sueño y empezaba la realidad, pero con sólo cuatro años, no tenía noción de cosas como la muerte._

—_¿Mamá se pondrá bien? — preguntó. _

—_Ella—el más alto tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo podría decírselo? —…Madre se ha ido para no volver más, Sasuke. Murió._

_En ese instante, el médico salió de la habitación y exhaló profundamente. El pequeño, que había quedado en shock por lo dicho por el más alto, aprovechó el momento para entrar a darle a su madre las rosas que había elegido para ella, eran las más hermosas del jardín. Del mundo entero. Sólo para ella. _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a correr sus ojos. Seguro Itachi le estaba mintiendo, le estaba jugando una broma muy cruel de la que pronto Mikoto se estaría riendo con ellos… Su madre no podía estar muerta, porque, para alguien de cuatro años, una madre es el significado de la vida misma. No, no podía haber muerto. Nunca. _

_Las colocó sobre su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente, pidiéndole en silencio que no se fuera, que se quedara con él, que despertara de ese sopor en el que se había sumido. Su hermano le había dicho que ella se había ido, pero no sabía a dónde. Y no quería que fuera sola._

—_¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Me dejarás ir contigo, madre?_

_Mikoto, que yacía fría, inerme en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y unas rosas rojas en la mano, no le respondió._

_Sasuke lloró, abrazado a la mujer durante mucho tiempo, tanto, que perdió la cuenta y se quedó dormido a su lado. No la volvió a ver nunca más. _

_Se había ido a ese sitio alejado, dejándolo a él atrás…_

El moreno se separó del cuerpo que tenía debajo de él, con el corazón latiéndole excesivamente rápido. Los labios gélidos de Gaara le habían generado un placer inmenso que se mezclaba con la añoranza de la muerte y la desesperanza del pasado. Era una sensación similar a morirse de a poco, a alcanzar con la yema de los dedos la meta ulterior, pero sin aferrarse a ella.

Sintió nauseas por su suerte.

Desde que tenía memoria, había querido controlar la muerte. Había pasado todos los días, física o mentalmente, rodeado de aquellos afortunados que habían dejado este mundo atrás. Se había quedado a la deriva, avistando todas esas vidas que habían abandonado al resto del mundo. Se regodeaba de los cuerpos congelados en el trabajo, conteniendo siempre su vena de más bajas pasiones. Pero nada más. No podía alcanzar la muerte más que por unos momentos escasos, de vez en cuando.

Todavía no la podía seguir a ella, ni a Itachi, ni a nadie… estaba ahí, en el mundo de los vivos, robando trozos de muerte a aquellos que habían marchado antes que él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de secretos: <strong>Gracias por dedicar un par de minutos a mi historia, estimado lector. Espero que te haya gustado y que no tengas problema en dejar un comentario :)

c.


End file.
